


Cover Art for Sass and Win

by Zazibine



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And a few guesses that may end up jossed later, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, spoilers? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazibine/pseuds/Zazibine
Summary: This is a gift for AlligatorEyes and their work "Sass and Win." Go read it, it's really good!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Cover Art for Sass and Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlligatorEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlligatorEyes/gifts).



Voila! I hope this is a fitting tribute, and have fun solving the puzzle. If you solve it, post the response in the comments below?

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be bribe/hint for someone to start work on a TV Tropes page, "Sass and Win" certainly deserves one and it'd do wonders to help us keep things straight. Also, I've hidden a secret message in the art, have fun solving it!
> 
> __   
>  __-__-__-__   
> __-__   
>  __-__-__   
>  __-__-__-__-__-__!


End file.
